


Nice?

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, plus-sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki the predator wants BIG game.





	Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an imagine by @welcome-to-fangirl-hell. I hope it satisfies.

You were at a party. It wasn’t exactly your scene, but you wanted to be there to support [your best friend]. Booze, music and streamers filled the air and you tried to enjoy yourself, standing in a clearing in the living room. A new song started and you caught the beat. You began swaying your hips. Before long, you were moving your whole body in your little piece of the living room.

“Hey, fatty,” someone yelled. “You’re gonna make someone sick!” You stopped suddenly at the rude comment and, blushing, moved into the kitchen. You thought it would be less crowded. You were wrong. Oh well. As long as you were here, you thought you’d get a glass of water.

You knew the kitchen well, since you’d been in this house hundreds of times. You found a glass and filled it at the tap. 

“Get out the way, pinky. You’re too fat to be in here,” someone bellowed. You lowered your head and scrambled aside. Everywhere you went, these comments followed you. You thought you’d take refuge in the back yard. Fresh air sounded good.

You squeezed between bodies as more fat-girl comments followed you. The door to the patio was down the hall (for some strange reason). The hall was even darker than the rest of the house. When you reached the door, you saw countless bodies pressed against it, doing who-knows-what to each other. You changed your mind about the patio.

“Clear out, fatty. You’re ruining the aesthetic!” You had no idea where this comment came from, but it was getting hard to breathe. You went back the other way down the hall, hoping to reach the front door, any door to some personal space and fresh air. A lump was forming in your throat and you didn’t like where this was going.

You pressed your back against the hallway wall as another beautiful couple giggled past you. It happened before you had time to move again. You didn’t even see where he came from. He simply had his hands on either side of your head, his face so close to yours you could smell his strangely pleasant breath. 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” he asked in a tantalizingly hoarse voice. He was too close to look at, but you picked up on a lot of leather and metal. Great, a metal head, you thought.

“If you’re a nice guy, you want to escort me out of here before I start crying in public,” you said. Was he getting closer?

“What makes you think I’m a nice guy,” he asked. You glanced up enough to see his lips dangerously close to your face. Pink, thin, broad, turned up in a gorgeous half smile. Your breath caught as you captured this mouth for eternity. I have found the perfect lips, you thought to yourself. Still, you had to try and speak to him. He did ask you a question.

“I don’t know enough about you to judge whether you are a nice guy,” you said, trying to take in the details you could see from this close. He had a metal crescent on his chest the color of gilded gold. “I only know that’s what a nice guy would do.”

“Hey, [y/n], it looks like you finally found a blind man to f*ck you,” someone said as they passed. The leather-clad man did not let this slide. He grabbed the man, Darryl, around the neck and lifted him easily. This surprised you when the stranger backed up enough you could see him properly. He was tall but skinny as a bean. The man he lifted over his head was a body-builder in training. You wondered how this could be.

The stranger gritted his teeth, seethed, flashed dangerous eyes at Darryl. He looked terrified. The stranger brought Darryl to within an inch of his face. “Respect,” he said in a dangerous whisper, then threw the man into a crowd of bystanders. So, this wasn’t a nice man after all.

“Come, my dear,” he said, taking you by the hand with more respect than anyone had ever shown you. “Let me escort you home.” In no time at all, you were outside, clear of the partiers, and breathing easy again. The stranger had your hand securely wrapped around his arm. You walked in silence for a while, contemplating what you’d witnessed at the party. This was certainly the most unique individual you’d met in your life.

You suddenly stopped under a street light. You wanted a better view of him, and you had so many questions! “What’s your name,” you asked, wondering why there were butterflies in your stomach. 

“Loki, prince of Asgard, god of mischief,” he said simply.

“That’s quite a title, Loki.” You blushed. Stop that, you scolded. “My name is [y/n y/l/n]. Some people call me [nickname].”

“Why is that?” he asked. You couldn’t be sure if he was simply curious or if he was mocking you. The light of the street lamp was very orange and made it difficult to read the stranger. Looking around, you noticed a bakery with its lights on. It was ten minutes before closing, plenty of time to stop in.

“Come with me,” you said, pulling him along. He didn’t waver as you tugged his arm, but feeling which direction you wanted to go, he decided to follow. The little bell jingled as you entered and you got your first proper look at Loki, prince of Asgard.

His eyes were dazzling green, not emerald green in this light, more of a pale green. You thought you knew of a stone of this shade, but couldn’t think of the name – maybe peridot. You’d have to look it up later. His brows were low and black and sculpted. His nose was a perfect triangle. You wanted to run your finger down the bridge –stop it! High cheek bones, chiseled jaw, pointy chin, smooth, pale, perfect skin. Then there was his hair – wow! It was raven black, slicked back, shoulder length and slightly curly. All in all, he was drop dead gorgeous! You noticed his perfect mouth from before, upturned in a practiced yet charming smile. You realized you were holding your breath and let it out, which he noticed, as the corners of his mouth twitched with delight.

“Hey, you gonna order anything?” asked a voice behind the counter. You realized that while you were staring, the server had greeted you twice.

“Uh, yes,” you stammered, looking away from this god. “We’d like some tea.”

“Tea?” asked Loki. “I’m not sure I’m familiar with this … is it a beverage?”

“Yes, it is. You’ll like it. There are so many flavors that there’s bound to be one you like.” Your eyes scanned the rows of tea jars on the back shelf. “What flavors do you usually like from your drinks?” 

Loki thought. “Honey mead, Hibiscus nectar, Bonbok sugar wine, nothing fancy,” he answered. He, too, was looking around and looked somewhat bored.

“Uh, right.” You turned back to the server. Can we have something earthy and sweet, maybe with a hint of something like bark?” The server scanned the shelves of tea and stood on tippy toe to get down one of the jars.

“How’s this one,” he asked, opening the jar and holding it out. You leaned in for a sniff.

“I like that,” you confirmed. “What about you?” The server held the jar toward Loki, who dismissed it.

“I defer to your judgement,” he said. You didn’t know, but his heightened sense of smell allowed him to gather the aroma when the jar was first opened. The server busied himself with your drinks. 

“Anything else?” asked the server while he worked. Loki was eyeing the pastry cabinet. 

“Are those blueberry jam tarts,” he asked. The server confirmed they were. “We’ll take the lot of them.”

“Excuse me, are you going to pay for them,” you asked. You may have been a working woman, but you were by no means rich. Eight jam tarts was a bit overkill in your opinion. Loki moved his hand between his leather pants and his leather trench coat, as though reaching for a pocket. He pulled out a large wad of money. The server eyed it hungrily and packaged the tarts. You eyed the long, slender, elegant, pale, manicured hands as though the cash was irrelevant.

Loki paid and picked up the tray of tea and pastries in one hand. He held out the other to you, wearing that charming smile, as he realized you were holding your breath again. You let it out and took his hand as though it was a priceless treasure and you walked out the door together.

Before long, you were at your apartment door. The rest of the walk had been full of the pet conversations of budding relationships. Loki had a strange and elegant way of talking, but what did you expect from someone with a prince’s training. 

“Would you like to come in?” you asked at last.

“Are you in the habit of inviting strangers into your chambers?” Loki asked, his eyes darkening and mischief flitting across his face.

“No, I only invite in nice guys,” you informed him. For the first time, you smiled at him. He’d given you no indication since leaving the party that he wasn’t a nice guy.

“Very well,” he said in a dangerous voice. His elegant fingers brushed a stray strand of hair out of your eyes, grazing your temple, before you turned and unlocked the door.

You were very glad you’d cleaned earlier that day. The sofa looked very inviting. Suddenly, an erotic image flashed across your mind: Loki pulling your hair and nibbling your ear. You stumbled half way to your couch and grabbed your belly as a strange tingling started deep inside you. That was weird, you thought as the image faded. The tingling would likely take longer to fade, so you ignored it as you continued. 

“Would you like some water,” you asked, fearing to look over your shoulder at the man gracing your living room. “I don’t keep alcohol on the premises,” you added apologetically.

“Water is fine, thank you,” he answered. You finally did look at him before entering your kitchen. He was looking around the living room. He seemed most interested in the titles of books on your shelf.

“Do you like to read?” you called from the kitchen. His answer was blocked by another intense vision: Loki’s hair drooped around his intense eyes and he looked up at you from between your legs. There was that tingling again, sharper and longer lasting. You dropped the cups in the sink with a clatter, but quickly recovered as the erotic image faded. 

“…poetry,” Loki was finishing. You had no idea what else he had said, and for the first time in your life, you didn’t care. You entered the living room with two glasses of water and your pink face even more pink than usual. Loki noticed and smiled. Does he know something, you asked yourself.

“I asked you a question this evening that you haven’t answered,” Loki persisted. You wracked your brain, but only one question came to mind, the first thing Loki ever said to you. You did not answer. “Let me ask another. Why do you let those scumbags call you names and disrespect you?” This, you’d thought about before, but weren’t sure of the answer.

“I guess, because it’s going to happen no matter what I say or do. If I don’t acknowledge it, I don’t give them the power,” you explained. “I just try to do what I want and let them be scumbags.”

“Like when you were dancing to that delightful song?” Loki prompted. 

“Yes. I don’t see why only skinny or pretty people should have all the fun or express themselves.” It was happening again. It was so slow and subtle you almost missed it. It was a slow, steady rocking sensation even though you were sitting quite still. The tingling had not settled down from the last time and now it stretched toward forbidden places. You tucked a leg underneath you uncomfortably.

“That’s why I chose you,” Loki said in a dark voice. He leaned in a little closer to you, reading your reactions so as not to get too close and scare you off. “I find a woman of power incredibly sexy.” He moved in even closer, is eyes going dark and dazzling, piercing your very soul.

“H-hey, I thought you were a nice guy,” you said weakly, realizing you were drawn to him in ways you never thought possible. The rocking in your mind’s eye was growing more intense.

“But I’m not a nice guy,” he said harshly. He was practically hovering over you, arms braced on the sides of the couch, as you slinked down away from him. “I’m Loki, the god of mischief!” You felt weak, defenseless. Then you remembered yourself.

“Please leave,” you said, mustering more power in your voice than you felt in your body.

“No.” You pushed on his chest. He didn’t budge. What is this guy made of? You threw your body against his but it was like knocking down a wall. He simply didn’t move. “Tell me you truly want me to leave,” he challenged, sitting slightly back. 

You considered his captivating face, his intoxicating natural aroma, his erotic tone, the hammering motion in your head that made your loins moist. How was he doing this to you? You could say nothing!

“You see, you are mine, and I will have you a dozen ways tonight.” This, he said calmly and clearly, as though it was fact of life. You suddenly wondered something.

“What did you do to me,” you asked all breathy.

“I touched your mind with mine and gave you a gift, an ice breaker, if you will,” Loki explained gently. He knew now you would do whatever he told you, and he was ready to put it to the test. “Take off your panties,” he demanded. You reached under your skirt and hooked them with your fingers, sliding them down as discretely as possible. You let your sandals slip off your feet under the couch to allow the panties to come off easier, then you placed them in his outstretched hand.

“Good girl,” he said, smirking at the moisture. “Good behavior is rewarded.” At that, he leaned those perfect lips into yours and kissed you full on the mouth. Your mind was numb, full of the erotic images he was throwing at you, full of his lustful words and naughty actions. You couldn’t think straight.

His tongue grazed your lips, asking permission to enter. Was it really asking, or demanding? You parted your lips so his soft, pink tongue could slip inside and tango with yours. He tasted so good. His saliva was rather sweet, you thought, remembering others you’d kissed. He tasted better than any man you’d let get so close. And that intoxicating scent – was it perfume, cologne, or his natural odor? You couldn’t tell. It was the exact perfect scent of a man, you thought, like no one you’d ever smelled. Your head was spinning with all this seduction.

He finally took his tongue away and looked down at you, happiness plastered all over his face. “You are so beautiful,” he cooed, his fingers starting to work on the buttons down the front of your dress. That simple phrase woke you up.

“Please stop,” you said. No one had seriously called you beautiful in your entire life. You weren’t going to let some crazy stranger manipulate you into a free night if you could help it.

Loki did stop. He looked at you confused. Damn, he was so hot! “What is it, my pet,” he said sweetly. But Loki already knew. As his mind was connected to yours, he could sense what was troubling you. He didn’t wait for words to explain it. Nor did he use words to counter it. Instead, he filled your mind with all the ways he thought you were beautiful, all the ways he thought should have been appreciated and worshiped. There were your curves, which you always hated because of the comments following your every move. There was your large breasts, your beautiful hair, and mostly, the way your eyes never wanted to look away from him. He pointed out your graceful movements, your personal respect, your power you never recognized in yourself. Before you knew it, you were kissing again. And when had he gotten your dress unbuttoned?

With a wave and a flash of green light, your bra was gone. Loki grabbed your breast and you moaned. Your breasts had never been particularly sensitive. Was this more magic, or did this god simply know how to touch a woman? You let him have his fun, your mind trying to fight, your body totally succumbing. Then he lowered his head. Sucking, nibbling, licking and pinching, your nipples never knew such pleasure. It sent shivers all over your body and straight to your slick layers. You were heating up.

“Don’t cum too quickly, pet. I’ve got a lot planned for us, and I need you with me for all of it.” Loki released your breasts and vanished your dress entirely. You sat naked before the prince while he was still fully clothed in leather and metal. He tossed his hair out of his face, making you simper, then knelt before you.

You sat up a little to look at him. A prince and a god was on his knees before you. He looked up at you with gleaming, lustful eyes, worshiping this simple mortal woman. “Only a few are worthy…” he said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. Your head filled with the image of what he was about to do. Then, he pulled your hips closer to him and you felt his tongue on your lips. You gasped, taking in every pleasure of the workmanship of his silver tongue. The tongue was fast then slow, inside your hole, then around your clit. Fingers joined, adding to pleasure you didn’t know existed. “You are worthy” passed from his mind to yours as waves of hot, sweet liquid rushed from deep within and coated his tongue. 

“Mmm, that’s my favorite flavor,” he said deeply. He crawled up your body and kissed you deeply, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. It was dirty and sensuous and pleasurable. Then he sank down onto you. His clothes disappeared in a shimmer of green as his dick slid between your folds. 

You hadn’t been able to see it. You didn’t know what it looked like. But you knew what it felt like: amazing. He stretched you wider than any man before. He pushed slowly, hitting pleasure spots you didn’t know existed. When he could go no further, he began the slow, rocking thrusts he’d filled your mind with earlier. The whole while, he nibbled your neck and fondled your breasts. You both breathed ragged and harsh, taking the pleasure deep within you. “[y/n], you are the most incredible thing I’ve ever made love to!” This coming from a god? “You are so soft, so tight. Never, in the thousand years I’ve lived have I had the pleasure of something like you.” You couldn’t believe your ears! No one on this planet appreciated you. Even your own mother encouraged you to diet. How could this person be telling the truth? But, as your minds were connected, you felt no falsehood in his statements.

“My god,” you sighed, the only words you could muster through the exultant sensations filling your body. That did it for him. He grunted and hot waves of sticky semen flowed into your uterus. He kept pumping, though, until he felt your orgasm squeezing his cock. 

It took several moments for both of you to catch your breath. He twitched inside you, you twitched around him. Finally, he was able to pull out and release a flood of liquid.   
“That was one,” he said hoarsely, forcing himself to his feet. He looked around your small apartment. “Where should we go next? How about the dining table?”


End file.
